The above-mentioned features depict the simplest, basic configuration of an electrode catheter comprising a ring electrode, as made known in several prior art documents, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,882,886 and/or U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,173. Such electrode catheters, which are also known as electrode leads designed to remain in the body permanently, generally comprise the ring electrode mentioned above, as well as a tip electrode in the case of a bipolar design, or further ring electrodes in the case of a multipolar electrode catheter.
A problem addressed by the present invention results from the requirements, which are partially contradictory, on the placement of an electrode catheter in a coronary artery, for example. For one, the electrode catheter should be implanted such that the catheter can be anchored as well as possible. The position identified as such by the implanting surgeon does not have to be the optimal position for achieving the best possible stimulation threshold values at the ring electrode. Another problem to be addressed is that, when stimulation catheters are used, unwanted phrenic stimulation (e.g., hiccup stimulation) can also occur, which so far can only be stopped per se by repositioning the ring electrode. This can result in impairment of the anchoring of the catheter.
An approach to a solution to of the above-identified problems, which is known from the prior art, is to provide a multipolar (e.g., four-poled) electrode lead in the case of which the tip electrode as well as three interspaced ring electrodes are provided. After implantation of the catheter, the particular ring electrode is used to measure electrocardio signals and/or deliver stimulating pulses that delivers the best results therefor in the particular anchoring position. A disadvantage of this configuration, however, is the fact that, since a plurality of ring electrodes are used, the design of the catheter is considerably more complex and a large number of cost-intensive components must be used that are no longer used in the practical application of the electrode.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.
Proceeding from at least the problems described above, an object of the present invention is therefore to improve an electrode catheter of the initially stated type in such a way that the anchoring thereof at the implantation site, as well as the positioning of the ring electrode, can be optimized with respect to signal-related aspects.